The Terror Relived
by DragonSlayer22
Summary: This is basically my view of what COULD happen after FF8.
1. Part 1 - Chapter 1 to 5

The Terror Relived:  
  
An FF8 Fanfic by Alan Tyler.  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
"You silly girl. You stupid, stupid SeeD's! 5 Amateur SeeD's and a Rookie Sorceress, trying so desperately to cling on to their pitiful lives. You're about to be put out of your misery!"  
  
Flames surrounded Rinoa in a flash of light.  
  
"Squall! Help! Please!" Rinoa screamed as the flames got closer and closer to her body.  
  
"RINOA!" Squall screamed as he tried desperately to save the one he loved.  
  
The flames disappeared and Ultimecia appeared in front of Rinoa, a sword in her hand.  
  
"Die!" Ultimecia screeched as she shoved the sword through the girl's body.  
  
Rinoa's body dropped to the floor. Squall and Quistis ran over to her, with terrified looks on their faces.  
  
"She's not breathing!" Quistis quietly said as she put her head close to Rinoa's.  
  
'Full Life!" Squall tried helplessly. No effect.  
  
"Full Cure!" Selphie's voice came from behind them. ....No effect.  
  
"Rinoa! Please, don't die on me now!"  
  
"Poor little boy. Can't you see? She's already gone. Haha, and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
Squall sat up quickly.  
  
(A dream. It was only a dream!)  
  
He was burning hot. He was breathing hard. Just a nightmare... He thought..... 6am. I should get up soon. Its been lonely in this dorm ever since Rinoa....... went back to Timber. Oh, what the hell, I'll get a little bit more sleep.  
  
"Squall! Squall! Wake Up! Its 11am!! Wake Up!" Selphie's voice screeched from outside his door.  
  
"DID you hear me or not!? WAKE UP! SeeD Mission! Tee Hee!" She said excitedly.  
  
"OK OK I'm Up!" Squall said rather unenthusiastically. A SeeD Mission? Why today? This was going to be the day he would see Rinoa. Maybe even she'd come back with me.  
  
"Squall, are you going to get up anytime this century?" Quistis' cool voice called out.  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming. Keep your shirt on!" Squall said impatiently.  
  
"I intend to!" Quistis said laughing, rather amused.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Quistis and Squall walked swiftly towards the elevator.  
  
"Squall, is there anything on your mind?" Quistis asked quietly.  
  
(Hmm... Lets see. Rinoa's gone. Cid's sprung a mission on me the day I was going to see her.)  
  
"Not really." Squall replied hesitantly.  
  
"Oh really? You've been sulking around Garden ever since Rinoa went back to Timber. Just tell me. You'll feel better for it." Quistis pressed.  
  
"OK! I'll tell you what's wrong! I haven't seen the one I love for over three months! I don't think I'll see her for a few more months because I've been landed with this bloody mission! Do you think I have a choice!?" Squall snapped, rather harshly.  
  
Quistis looked a little frightened.  
  
"Squall... I've never seen you like this before. Come on, let's go se what Cid wants."  
  
"Your mission will be to go to Timber."  
  
(Timber!? How? Rinoa's there... Is she in danger?)  
  
"Terrorist attacks and explosions have started to form there. We do not know who is behind it, but we know it is not Galbadia. It's a group of monsters, lead by a lady with gray hair."  
  
"Headmaster, who is our employer?" Squall asked.  
  
"Ms. Rinoa Heartilly."  
  
Chapter 2 :  
  
"Woo Hoo! Landing at Timber in approximately five minutes! Tee Hee!" Selphie yelled out, excitedly.  
  
"WHOA!" Quistis yelled as she turned the wheel.  
  
"Flying Monster to the left side!" Irvine said.  
  
Squall quickly took charge.  
  
"Quistis and Zell, you'll fight outside with me. Irvine and Selphie, look after the airship."  
  
Quistis quickly took her Red Scorpion out of the cupboard, while Zell put on Gauntlets.  
  
Squall positioned his Twin Lance.  
  
"Bring it in Selphie!" Squall asked.  
  
"Right On!" Selphie replied.  
  
"Scan it Quistis!" Squall ordered  
  
Gratnettè  
  
Level: 46  
  
A flying monster, appears through Time warps from the future. Nothing else known.  
  
"I remember fighting one of these at Ultimecia's Castle! It was extremely hard, and it was level twenty!!" Quistis said reluctant to fight it.  
  
"Ultima!" Squall casted the spell with most of his energy. He could feel all the energy being sucked out of him.  
  
The spell hit with full force and the Gratnettè was knocked back. It only seemed to get angrier.  
  
"Holy!" Zell yelled. A flash of white light had the Gratnettè on its back.  
  
It was now Quistis' turn to attack. "Meteor!" Quistis said quietly.  
  
Thousands of Meteors fell from the sky, and barraged into the flying creature.  
  
The area was covered in dust, and the three SeeD's thought they had defeated it.  
  
"Now we can go back and see how Selphie's doing."  
  
"Not so fast!" Quistis said fearfully. "I told you not to underestimate these monsters. Look!"  
  
The monster had gone.  
  
"Great Ultimecia. Our lead soldier from the Monster department has returned, badly injured. I thought with this army we would crush the SeeD's in this time!!" Her bodyguard said fearfully.  
  
"They have improved much since I last faced them. They are still swarming locusts though. We will squash them." Ultimecia said confidently.  
  
"Go through Deling first. We need to upgrade our weapons." Squall said.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Selphie said.  
  
"Don't call me that. Ever again!" Squall said angrily.  
  
They arrived at the capital city of Galbadia, Deling City and upgraded their weapons to their ultimate form. Squall's, being his Lionheart Gunblade, Quistis', being her Save the Queen Whip, Irvine's , being his Exeter Shotgun, Selphie's, being her Strange Vision Nunchaku, and Zell's being his Ehrgeiz metal knuckled gloves.  
  
"Next stop, Timber!" Zell said.  
  
They arrived outside Timber at about 1pm.  
  
They entered Timber through a secret passage Rinoa has once showed Squall.  
  
He knew it lead to where Rinoa was staying, so that's where he was going to go.  
  
"Knock Knock! Anybody home!?"  
  
"Selphie!?"  
  
"Heya Rinoa!! How have you been?" Selphie asked, happily.  
  
"Just fine! Squall! You're here!"  
  
Rinoa ran up and hugged Squall, but he pushed her away.  
  
"Why haven't you come and seen me?" Squall asked coldly.  
  
Rinoa looked uneasy.  
  
"Well, maybe you should come upstairs. Without the others."  
  
"You see, after we defeated Ultimecia, supposedly, I found out I was pregnant." Rinoa said quietly.  
  
"So, who's is it?" Squall asked even more coldly.  
  
"Well, I don't know how well you'll take it, but she's yours."  
  
"Mine!?"  
  
"Of course its yours! I hope you didn't think I would have a baby with anyone else!"  
  
"Well, where is she?"  
  
"Icicle! Come over here sweetie!"  
  
A child with blue hair, and Rinoa's beautiful looks, and Squall's frown stepped out of her room.  
  
"Squall, meet Icicle."  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The girl with blue hair looked up curiously at her father.  
  
"Awe yoo my daddy?"  
  
"It looks like it."  
  
"I down't like yoo!"  
  
(What a pity...)  
  
"Icicle, be nice to your father!"  
  
"Okay Mummy!"  
  
"Squall, you be nice to Icicle too! After all, she IS your daughter!" Rinoa said sharply.  
  
"Whatever" Squall replied, looking in a totally different direction.  
  
"Squall, after this mission, would it be okay.. okay if I came back to Balamb with you?"  
  
Squall's face lighted up with great happiness.  
  
"You really mean it!? Of course you can come back with me! But I can't talk right now. You need to discuss the mission with me."  
  
"Oh! Right! The Mission! Well plain and simple. Kill Sorceress Ultimecia. Again. I'll accompany you, so don't worry, and you'll have help from my friend Naddia. She is very talented with a Spear."  
  
"Fine. Naddia, you will come with myself and Rinoa. We will be Party A. I'll be in charge. Quistis, you will be with Zell and Selphie. Quistis, your in charge. Irvine, where will we put you? We can't have a one person party."  
  
"No need to, ya know?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Raijin, Fujin? What are you doing here?" Squall asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well Seifer's gone all mad again, seeing Ultimecia's back. So we're here to stop it and get rid of her, ya know?"  
  
"RAGE."  
  
"That's settled then. Fujin, Raijin and Irvine will make Party C. Fujin, I'm placing you in  
  
charge."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE. WIMPS." Fujin said blandly, looking over her should at Irvine and Raijin.  
  
"Squall... like, I'm a SeeD Cadet like, so maybe it would be a better choice if you put ME in charge of Party C." Irvine said angrily, glaring at Squall and Fujin.  
  
Squall laughed.  
  
"Fujin can handle you and Raijin. That's why she's leader."  
  
Irvine gave Squall a cold stare and walked away.  
  
Squall took charge quickly.  
  
"Party A. You will come with me and patrol the edge of town looking for any hideout Ultimecia may be using."  
  
"Party B, Quistis, you will look through the middle of town. If you find the hideout, cast Thundara. We will see it. Same with you Fujin. Do you have Thundara?"  
  
"NEGATIVE. TORNADO?"  
  
"That'll do. Fujin, you talk your group and look outside the town. There could be a way in there. If we don't see Tornado, and we don't send a Thundara back as response, get Raijin to use Thundaga. We should see that."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Fall Out."  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
It was Fujin's group that found the entrance to Ultimecia's lair. They examined the cavernous hole in the ground with interest. They estimated that the floor of the passage was about a three-meter drop. Irvine started to lower himself.  
  
"IRVINE. WAIT."  
  
"Why should I?... Leader?" Irvine asked nastily.  
  
"'Cos it's an order, ya know? Sis, cast ya spell ya know, So Squall and Instructor Trepe know, ya know?"  
  
(Why did I get landed with the two annoying guys? I got Mr. Wannabe Leader and Mr. Ya Know. What help would they be? I mean, I've never seen this sorceress. How am I supposed to fight her, when I don't even know her fighting skills? Doesn't anyone realize, that sometimes even people like me get scared that we might not survive a mission? Does everyone just see me as a silent monster? No, I'm sure.. Seifer.. He doesn't think that)  
  
"....T..Tor..Tornado!" Fujin whispered.  
  
Two Thundara spells came back near them in response. Parties A and B would be here soon.  
  
Fujin looked behind her.  
  
"Raijin, Irvine? You there?"  
  
Irvine and Raijin were gone.  
  
"Raijin!?" Fujin cried out.  
  
She looked down into the pit-like passage. Raijin was laying motionless, face in the dirt. With over 8 bullet holes in his body, ranging from his stomach to his head.  
  
"R..Raijin.... Raijin!!!"  
  
Tears were pouring from Fujin's face. Suddenly, her expression of sadness became hatred and anger.  
  
She jumped down into the passage, by herself, leaving Raijin's body behind, her Shuriken ready to throw.  
  
"Ah. The girl decided to follow. Bad Mistake!! Little Girls shouldn't go running amok like this, especially when there's an all-powerful Sorceress around trying to conquer the world. Go ahead my specimen. Kill her!"  
  
There was a bang. Fujin leapt around from where the voice spoke.  
  
She saw an aging lady, she guessed about 58, and him, and He was there... Irvine. His gun was pointed straight at her. A bullet, flying at her with great speed.  
  
Fujin was dead before she hit the ground.  
  
Ultimecia had struck again.  
  
"Fujin, Raijin and Irvine should be here." Quistis said quietly. "I wonder where they went."  
  
"Uh oh!" Selphie's voice squeaked. She was kneeling beside a hole.  
  
Squall ran towards the hole and looked down.  
  
He saw Raijin's body down there, with the bullet holes through his body.  
  
"Selphie, these are Irvine's bullets." Squall said, rage suddenly passing through him.  
  
"But.. But they can't be! Where's Fujin huh!? Fujin could of done it! She could of taken Irvy's gun! It's all possible!"  
  
"Unlikely. Fujin could kill Raijin easily with her Shuriken and why would she want to? Fujin is Raijin's sister! All the evidence points to Irvine." Quistis pointed out.  
  
"But my Irvy isn't capable of doing something so... so evil!!" Selphie yelled, tears now pouring down her cheeks.  
  
"I'd suspect Irvine more than Fujin. We have way more evidence even before this.  
  
Irvine was jealous of Fujin's leader position. Maybe he wanted to vent his anger on Raijin. We have known Irvine since childhood. Wasn't he always trying to lead and impress? Remember, if he didn't get to be 'boss' of the game we were playing, he'd go berserk? Just think about it Selphie." Quistis said quietly, sitting beside Selphie trying to comfort her.  
  
"You're all as bad as Ultimecia! You're all in it! You're all evil! Irvine would NEVER do anything like this! Get away from me! Don't touch me! Don't! Get away!" Selphie screamed out.  
  
She jumped down the hole, and ran from site, her Nunchaku's ready to strike.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
He was alone. In a cell. What had he done? He remembered, Ultimecia, coming out of the hole. Raijin stepped back. She held him, acted as if she was the mother he never had. She touched his cheek. His mind went blank. He wasn't possessed. He knew his actions. But it was all Ultimecia. Was he still under her control? He remembered Raijin's body, all the bullet holes. Then Fujin's body. Dead before it hit the ground. Did he do it? Did his gun fire? Or did Ultimecia kill them?  
  
(I doubt it. It was I. Don't try placing the blame on someone else.)  
  
(Yes. It was you. You're right. Don't place the blame. Yes, your still mine.  
  
You'll still fight alongside me. Didn't you want that from the start? Power, Power, Power. That was all it was with you. Poor little boy. But, I see where you're coming from. I can give you more power than beyond all your fantasies.  
  
Become one of mine, and you will experience all the power in the world.  
  
Become my knight in shining armor. Do it! Do it! DO IT!!!!)  
  
(But why? I did want power. But I also wanted friends. How can I get that if I'm turned pure evil?)  
  
(Why have friends when you have.. me.)  
  
(What do you mean?)  
  
(Never mind. Your inferior brain couldn't handle the matter. Anyway, if you don't want my control. I'll take it anyway! You have no choice. You're just a puppet! When I've used you to your limit. I'll dispose of you. I have no use for the weak.)  
  
Then, he felt someone else entering him. As if he was sharing his body with two souls.  
  
His mind went blank.  
  
"Selphie? Selphie? Where are you?"  
  
They saw her sitting down beside Fujin's body.  
  
"You were right. He did it. How could he? I'm sorry for the way I acted. Let's take out this bitch! I know we can do it. We've done it before!"  
  
She stood up, and led the way further down the passage.  
  
Irvine opened his eyes. There was someone in the cell with him. Seifer.  
  
Seifer didn't seem possessed like Irvine.  
  
Irvine's eyes were colorless. Glassy. As if nothing existed inside him.  
  
Seifer's eyes, however were alert and awake.  
  
"Serving this cow isn't all its cracked up to be huh?" Seifer asked Irvine.  
  
"Don't insult the great sorceress!" Ultimecia's voice snapped through Irvine's mouth.  
  
Seifer was blasted against the stone wall in a flash of light.  
  
He got up weakly as the cell door opened.  
  
Ultimecia walked swiftly into the cell.  
  
"Seifer, worthless boy. You are free to go. If you can find your way through this labyrinth of passages that is."  
  
Seifer nodded timidly and hastily walked out of the cell, heading for what he thought was the exit.  
  
"Ungrateful little worm!! When Ultimecia mercies you, and gives you a chance to live, no matter how small that chance may be, you ALWAYS thank her!!!" Ultimecia screamed. Even the possessed state of Irvine stumbled back as her energy rumbled the floor.  
  
Ultimecia seized Seifer by the neck and threw him against the wall.  
  
As his head slammed against the stone wall, and blood spat out of his mouth, Seifer slumped into an unconscious state.  
  
Ultimecia looked glaringly at Seifer with a look of victory, triumph and satisfaction on her face.  
  
"Irvine, you worthless tool. Come here! NOW!"  
  
(Haha, Seifer Seifer Seifer. You were such a good knight. Now you're worthless. Get out of here before I change my mind about letting you go. I have hungry monsters to feed, you know?)  
  
Seifer's eyes sprang to life, and he quickly ran down the passage. He came across a Weapon and armor storage room. He found his white trench coat. His Hyperion Gunblade was no-where to be found. The only weapon he could find was a Staff.  
  
He didn't like the look of it, so he desperately looked around in a vain attempt to find his Hyperion. He found it, but it was broken in two.  
  
"Humph. Looks like the Staff will have to do."  
  
Seifer took is Staff and practice. He was glad to find out it packed a good hit and he was extremely talented with it.  
  
He saw a carving of a snake on the handle, so he called this model of the staff, Snake's Wrath. He grew to like it, even the color, which was a Lime Green.  
  
Seifer continued on his quest to find the exit, when he came across Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Zell, Rinoa and Naddia.  
  
Seifer raised his Staff, ready for a challenge. 


	2. Part 2 Chapters 6 and 7

Chapter 6: Seifer raised his Staff, ready to fight. His eyes glinting maliciously. "My moment of glory has finally arrived! All the time I find myself second best, always behind you! Even when I was on the side of the great Ultimecia! Now it's my turn for me to be standing over you, and you screaming and begging for mercy!"  
  
"Seifer, you're a Balamb Citizen! You're very nearly a SeeD! Put what's happened behind you, and join with us!" Quistis said, stepping forward. "No! First I want to smash Squall's face into the dirt!!" Seifer raised his staff above his head and charged towards Squall. A red whip curled around Seifer's staff and pulled it out of his grasp. It landed swiftly in Quistis' hands, her Red Scorpion whip still flying through the air. "If you fight Squall, you fight us all." Quistis said calmly. "So be it, Instructor."  
  
"Ouch!" Selphie yelled, as a powerful Firaga spell hit her full in the stomach. "Blizzaga!" Zell called out, as a blizzard of ice surrounded Seifer. "..Where is he!?" Squall asked. "Right here!" Seifer laughed, and bashed Quistis over the head with his staff. She instantly fell to the floor. A deep-red, flame-like aura surrounded Quistis, and she stood up. She raised her Whip and yelled "Mighty Guard!" Barriers surrounded everyone. However, Seifer's staff pierced through every barrier Quistis conjured. His staff went right through Naddia's barrier, straight into her stomach. Poisonous flames went straight through her. She too, fell to the ground. Then, the same flame-like aura that Quistis had emerged. Squall realized that both of the girls were in a 'Limit Break' status, where when you are weakened greatly from enemy attacks, you are able to create a series of devastating attacks against your opponent. "Raging Comet!" Naddia yelled, and raised her spear to the air. She rushed at Seifer and stabbed him in the arm, as a distraction, and then she summoned a huge Meteor to crash down onto him. It took a while for him to free himself from under the huge flaming boulder. Squall raised his Gunblade. He was about to strike Seifer, when.. BANG! The bullet went right through him. He fell to the ground, blood pouring out of the gaping wound in his stomach. "Squall! No!" Rinoa screamed. She positioned her Cardinal Blaster Edge right at Irvine's neck. And Fired.  
  
Quistis ran up to Squall. "Curaga!" she called up to the heavens, but to no avail. His eyes were still open, but they had no life in them. She whipped out a Phoenix Down from her pocket. She stuffed the Phoenix Feather into the wound. His eyes opened. He stood up, gripping his Gunblade. "Quistis, I need to handle Irvine with Rinoa. These guys can help. Seifer, I know you may not want to help." "Squall, never mind about what happened before. Lets just put everything behind us. I'll try not to act like such a jerk from now on. Friends?" "You got it," said Squall grinning. "Seifer, go with Quistis and see if you can heal Fujin and Raijin. Try anything. Use my Phoenix Downs if you have to." Squall handed Seifer 2 Phoenix Downs. "Bring them back here. This battle might be tricky." Squall continued, frowning grimly. "Got it. See you soon Squall." Seifer said, disappearing around the corner.  
  
The blade, shaped like a red bird, called the Cardinal, was flying towards Irvine. It struck him in the neck. But it didn't stop there. It dug in. And then was lodged there, as he fell to the ground. "Cardinal. Come back." Rinoa called. It reversed out of Irvine's neck and flew back into the Blaster on Rinoa's wrist.  
  
Ultimecia ran up to Irvine. "What have you done!?" Ultimecia screamed. "I killed him." Rinoa said calmly. "Why!? He was my faithful servant!" Ultimecia flew towards Rinoa, her arm raised. She slapped Rinoa across the face. When her hand hit, Rinoa could feel a huge bolt of electricity surging through her. 'A Thundaga' Rinoa thought, as pain coursed through her body. She too, felt the presence of the red aura forming around her body. "Time to show her!" Rinoa thought angrily. "Angel Wing!" Rinoa called. Nothing happened. "Angel Wing!" she tried again. Nothing happened. "Squall, there's something wrong! I don't think I'm a Sorceress anymore!"  
  
Chapter 7: Edea Kramer stood up, and paced around Balamb Garden's Master Room. A strange feeling was running up and down her body. She knew what was happening. It had already happened twice before in her life. She was inheriting the powers of a Sorceress. Her black dress lengthened, black feathers grew around her neck. Her looks changed, her deep blue eyes becoming a dark yellow. She felt a huge power inside of her. She lifted up a vase, and just by thinking of it cracking she exploded it. She found a pen and paper and wrote -  
  
My Dearest Husband, Cid  
  
I'm a Sorceress again. How it happened, I cannot explain. Rinoa's powers have made me become a Sorceress. That means she is in trouble. I must go and help them. I will return with them after I help them out. I'll be back soon, I promise.  
  
Love Edea. PS - Don't you dare follow me! Rinoa's Sorceress powers had diminished, therefore she had to call upon some of her weaker Limit Break Skills. "Invincible Moon!" She called out. Her dog, Angelo landed in front of her. She glowed a strange white, then howled at the moon. She became invisible. "Hah! Invisibility doesn't work against me! You shall see. I will cut through your shield of invisibility and then give you a bashing!" Ultimecia flew straight at Rinoa. She punched her in the face, again, she felt the Electric Shock as Ultimecia landed her punch. Rinoa fell back onto the floor, and then fell into a state of unconsciousness.  
  
Edea ran towards the town of Balamb, only a few miles from Balamb Garden. She ran through the town, only to be stopped by a Galbadian Soldier. "Sorry Madam, no citizens allowed at the docks." "So what? I must get through." "I am sorry Madam, I cannot let you pass." Anger filled Edea quickly. "Do you even know who I am? I am Sorceress Edea. Obey me, or suffer my wrath!" The Galbadian nation used to be under the rule of Edea, when Sorceress Ultimecia was controlling her. She had killed many of his friends when they refused to obey her. "You!? You killed my friends!" "I am sorry about that, my friend. I wasn't responsible for my actions. I was under control by Sorceress." "I don't care about that! You killed my best friend. Now you pay!" The Soldier raised his sword and aimed it at Edea as he charged. "Sorry, little boy. I must do this." She picked him up by the neck and threw him into the bush beside her. She carried on her way to the docks. Groups of Galbadian Soldiers were sitting at the docks. "General Caraway is in charge of Galbadia now! He has ordered that we try and take over Balamb and Dollet too! He hopes to be able to use both Galbadia and Balamb Gardens to use as Galbadian Military Bases too! He is going to send missiles at Balamb today, so he can rebuild it from scratch!"  
  
(Oh No! Destroy Balamb Garden? How could he do that!? Sorry Squall, I have to sort this out first.)  
  
She teleported and arrived in Caraways office moments later. "Yes, What do you want?" He asked, not looking up from his bookwork. "I demand that you do not Missile Balamb Garden." Edea said boldly. "What would a commoner like you know of these plans?" Caraway said, looking up. "As you well know Caraway, I am not a Commoner." "Ah! Edea. How nice of you to come see me!" Caraway said nervously. "Believe me, I have no pleasure being around the likes of you!" Edea said angrily. "If you refuse to stop the missiles from launching, I will have no choice but to hurt you." "Ah, but my dear friend, I know for a fact that you have no Sorceress powers anymore." Caraway said, standing up. "Oh really? Is that so?" Edea said, narrowing her eyes, making his bookwork explode. "I got my powers back just about half an hour ago." She continued, grinning. "Is that so? Well, I still refuse to stop the missiles, and if you do anything to me. My soldiers will undoubtedly crush both Balamb and Balamb Garden." "Oh really? What if your daughters there when they come?" Edea said shrewdly. "That will not be my fault." He said uncomfortably. "Well, it is my duty, General Caraway to say Goodbye to you." Edea said raising her hand. "Maybe in your next lifetime, you will wisely make your decisions instead of foolishly."  
  
General Caraway screamed. Then disappeared. "Now to help Squall." Edea said, teleporting again.  
  
Chapter 8: 


End file.
